


On Death and Dying

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt all they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Death and Dying

They were alone, together - for now, it was still together.

Herc draped his arms behind Stacker's neck; Stacker wrapped his arms around Herc's waist.

"I feel like I'm already gone," he whispered.

"Right now, you're still here," he declared.

"Sometimes I can't feel anything at all."

They felt all they could - the coarse hair at each other's neck, the outline of each other's body, the heat of each other's being - they missed the tingle, the thrill, the warmth.

"Sometimes I feel much too much."

They placed a hand on each other's chest; they trembled, feeling life; they remembered feeling peace.


End file.
